


Husks Backstory Theory Fic I Came Up With at Three AM

by OPAARTIST



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Debt, Drinking, F/M, Gambling, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: A Husk backstory theory I've been working on.Husk says he lost the ability to love years ago, he's an alcoholic gambler, and he fought in Vietnam.My theory is that while he was away his girlfriend/wife cheated on him. And when he came back he caught them in the act
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Husks Backstory Theory Fic I Came Up With at Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> Husks human name is Jack.

Jack smiled as he stepped off the bus onto the driveway of his house. He had flowers in his scarred hand, the hand that held the ring that matched his wife.

He didn't write to tell her he was coming home. He was going to surprise her.

He walked up the steps when he heard a loud creak from upstairs, 'oh! She must be home then!' he had thought innocently. She had written a couple weeks ago to say the car was making a funny noise and she left it at the shop.

He had just opened the door when he heard it again, he stood in the doorway for a second, listening intently...there it was again.

He closed the door and went up the old stairs to the second floor. He looked down the hall and saw clothes scattered about. 'Shirts...a skirt...pants...' his stomach began to drop when his eyes caught sight of undergarments...both man and woman..

She couldn't. She...wouldn't....they've been married for almost fifteen years...

His heart clenched tightly as he walked closer to what he now recognized as moaning.

He stopped at the door and quickly opened it. The flowers he bought dropped to the floor by his feet.

There was screaming as she and the man jumped in surprise "JACK! Uh...you're home early!? I wasn't... expecting you!".

He just stared at her as the man scrambled to get up before realization sunk in and Jack beat his ass. "Jack...honey?".

"Don't. Just...don't. I come home, happy to see you after...what? Being away fighting so YOU don't have to worry about us dying in some damn raid?".

She looked up at him teary eyed. "Jack...I'm sorry....You were gone SO long and I..met someone...I..I just...can't do this anymore...I think it's best if we... Separate.. ".

He left in a stupor.

He took a deep breath as he slumped against the bar in the kitchen, grabbed a random bottle and opened it and started chugging. It burned his throat.

He didn't care. Not anymore.

He wasn't gonna let this broad get his hard earned home and money.

He took a their savings, and kept driving til he hit the city limits.

He eyed a casino and chuckled.

He was gonna blow it all.

\---------

1979

It was his heart that gave out. His will and testament demanded his body be cremated, he didn't wanna give the bitch the satisfaction of seeing him one last time.

He had no money and no assets, he didn't leave nothing but his debt behind.

\------

Present

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde demon before saying "I lost the ability to love years ago." Before taking a long drink out of the bottle.

He still ain't gonna give that bitch the satisfaction that is still hurt. Even if she wasn't around.

He wasn't gonna let anyone know.

He was just gonna be Old Husk. Drunkard and Gambler...and that was fine by him.


End file.
